


Kinky-fuckery

by chele20035



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins, The Hunger Games (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, BDSM, Bondage, D/s, F/M, Leather, Light BDSM, flogger, opera gloves, ropes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-24
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-01 23:46:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8642866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chele20035/pseuds/chele20035
Summary: Peeta gifts Katniss with a new toy which leads to a most enjoyable evening of play. Mentions of bdsm within a loving marriage.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Thanksgiving everyone!!! I hope this holiday finds you and yours safe, happy and healthy. 
> 
>  
> 
> I was in the mood for something different, so enjoy!! And there will be more… hehehe!! 
> 
>  
> 
> Thank you to norbertsmom, littlerosie, notanislander, and gentlemama!!!

“Are you sure about this?” His deep velvet voice touches her like only it can.

“This is all your idea,” she inhales a shaky breath, “are you getting nervous?”

His Carolina blue eyes darken, with desire or annoyance she’s not sure. At this point, it could be anything. He trails his finger down her bare side, leaving goose pimples in its wake. “Do you trust me, Katniss?” Her eyelids flitter, and she can feel her heart jump at the words that have come to mean. Even after a couple of years of marriage, his words wash over her like only they can, awakening her desire. Her gentle exhale along with her nod is her answer. “What’s a matter, Kitten? Does the cat have your tongue?”

She sticks out that same tongue at him. His brows raise, and she knows that she’s in trouble. “I didn’t—“ she stammers.

He steps closer to her, his heat reminding her of this game that they are playing. “Do you need to be punished?”

Their hidden code, sorted out years ago and thoughts of what is in store for her, washes over her. Desires neither one ever talked about to anyone else before that drunken night so long ago come back in a warm rush. She swallows hard, and whispers, “Peeta?”

His brow raises even higher. “Peeta?” He echoes.

“Sir,” she murmurs before she licks her lips as though every bit of moisture has left her. “May I have some water before we begin?”

A smirk replaces the raises brows. “Oh Kitten, you forgot the magic word,” he teases.

The thrill of being dominated sends a zip of want through her. “Please, Sir, may I have some water?”

“Of course, Kitten.” He offers her a bottle of water, but she doesn’t try to take it from him. This is part of their game, he’s in total control. And she lets him. He lifts the bottle to her lips and she swallows eagerly, earning her a chuckle until some water dribbles from her mouth onto her bare breast.

He lowers the bottle, clicking his tongue in disapproval. “Making a mess, are we?”

She glances down at the droplets of water and says, “Sorry, Sir. I was being greedy.”

Peeta runs his finger through the moisture. The same finger spreads the wetness until he reaches her nipple, making it pebble under his touch. She can’t stop the moan that escapes, and judging by the grin he shoots her, he doesn’t mind at all.

He offers her another sip, and this time when a little bit escapes, it’s on purpose as it lands on her nipple. Their eyes meet, and he purrs, “I think, I’m thirsty too.”

“Well maybe you should help yourself,” she encourages him.

His tongue is lazy, as it circles her nipple. She watches him bite down on it, sending a shock of pleasure right to her core. Her hands find his blonde curls, as she demands that he stay where he is, pleasuring her. He pulls away so he can say, “I bought you something today.”

“You did?” her arms are still around him, and she squeezes him tight as she asks, “That was awfully sweet of you.”

“I did.” He turns, and she knows that she is expected to follow. They end up in their kitchen, and not for the first time since they started playing their games she is glad that they live in a house on top of a mountain. And the closest neighbor is miles away.

Lying on the table, is a long slender white box with the label of their favorite “toy” store along with another box from a store in the mall. She bites her lip, and she loves how he watches every move she makes. “May I?” she asks, her excitement making her breathless.

“Open the big one first.”

She glances at him, and the look in his eyes makes her quiver before she turns her attention to the box. The lid comes off easy, and the wispy, pink tissue paper makes her smile. She slides her hands under the paper, and lifts the edges. Lying there, is a beautiful, red lace and satin baby doll nightie.

Her cheeks flush red, not sure what to think. Ever since they have started playing their games, Peeta has insisted, and she willingly went along with his want of her being naked when they played. She tries to keep her face schooled, not wanting to show him what she is feeling when she feels his hands, his sweet, warm hands turning her to face him.

“Kitten? Oh Kitten, what’s wrong?”

Katniss doesn’t want to meet his eyes, but when he gives her a little shake, she does. “A nightie?”

His face falls as he steps out of his domineering role. “I didn’t mean it bad,” he whispers, and she can hear the hurt in his voice. “I saw the red, and I love, always have loved how you look in red. I thought you could wear it, well, whenever you want to.” He pauses for a long moment, his gaze burning into her as he slips out of his role. “Oh hell, Katniss. I didn’t mean it bad.” He kisses her on the nose, and offers, “we’ll save that for later, ok?”

She steps into him, and wraps her arms around him. Her tender breasts come in contact with his bare chest, which only adds to her want while the soft flannel of his pajama bottoms frustrate her when she tries to rub her pelvis against him. His lips are on her temple, and she feels him whisper, “Do you still want to play?”

Her arms tighten around this man, her husband, as she answers, “Of course I do.” Her eyes seek his when she looks up. “Do you?”

His eyes crinkle at the corners. “Always.” He kisses her on the end of her nose before his Dom voice is back, “You will like what’s in the smaller box.”

She swallows hard, the role she loves almost as much as she loves being his wife, comes back. Her voice trembles as she mutters, “I will, Sir?”

His chuckles resonate through her. “Open it, Kitten.”

She steps out of his embrace, immediately missing his heat. When she turns, his front is to her back, returning the warmth. She reaches for the box, and gently lifts the lid. More pink tissue greets her, and she lifts the corner revealing the treasure inside. Lying there, is a pair of long black gloves.

Gloves? He gave her gloves? She bites her lip, not sure what to do. “Pick them up, Kitten.”

She is obedient in his command as she reaches for the piece of black. They are velvet-soft, and she can’t resist rubbing her cheek on them. “Oh, Pee- Sir. Thank you.”

His arms tighten around her, and he presses a kiss against the pulse in her neck that is running away like wild horses. He holds out his hand that was on her ab, and she gives him the gloves.

Instead of stepping away, his low whisper makes her longing pool in her core as he begins, “Do you know how long I’ve wanted to see you in a pair of these?” He licks until he reaches her ear. A firm nibble makes her shiver. “I can’t wait to hear you begging for me to let you come.”

“Is that a promise?”

He is still behind her and she worries that she might have overstepped some boundary when he chuckles. “Yes, it is, Kitten.” He drops his arms, taking the leather with him. She turns too, all so she can see what he’s going to do.

“Are those--” she begins.

“They are,” he says.

“When did you get them?” She asks, secretly happy that he got something like this for them, a little sad that he didn’t include her.

“I ordered them.” He looks up, his eyes meeting hers. “Oh no. I messed up again, didn’t I?”

“No, no Peeta. You didn’t.”

He exhales. “I did. First the nightie, now this.” He steps back to her. “let’s try it, they look fun.”

“Peeta, I’m happy that you surprised me.” She cups his face, and steals a kiss. “Thank you.”

He smiles, and when a pink flush appears, she is pleased about that too. “Well, let’s see what we can do with these, shall we?”

Katniss holds out her arms, ready for whatever he has for her. He takes one of her hands first, and pulls her into the living room where most of their play scenes take place. Hidden in different nooks and crannies are different hooks, ropes, and crops, all scattered about for when they may need them.

None of their friends have ever found them, well maybe Jo. But then Katniss’ only clue is the random knowing looks from one of their oldest friends.

Peeta demands her attention when he opens up one of the gloves, and she smiles a little when she sees it’s lined with satin. “Were you worried?” He asks.

She looks up. “I was hoping that something besides leather would be on the inside.” She watches him line up the glove with the rest of her arm, before he starts hooking the little eye hooks.

Her breath hitches, and he pauses for a moment, watching her carefully. “You, ok?”

“I am,” comes out as a breathless whisper.

Those stormy ocean eyes take her in as he buckles another hook. “How do you feel?”

Her exhale is light and airy. “It feels,” she says as her endorphins begin to wake up. “It’s—you know.”

He buckles another one. “I do. You love it, don’t you?”

The familiar buzz that she craves is already there. The new sensation of being bound in a different way must be the reason why she is already feeling this way. “Yeah, I think so too,” he answers for her.

She meets his eyes. “I said that out loud, didn’t I?”

He chuckles, “You did.” He pauses long enough to kiss her on the nose. “That’s how I know you are enjoying this.”

The last buckle on that arm is done, keeping her entire arm from bending. She turns her arm, so she can see it encased in the black leather. “Hmm.” She hums. “That’s weird.”

“Do you not like it?”

She nods, “I think so.” She looks at her arm again. “It almost feels like the ropes, but these are more binding.” She meets his eyes, and offers her other arm. “Do you like them?” His answer is a smirk, and he looks down at his flannels. She mirrors his smirk when she sees how tented they are. “I think you do,” she says.

When he has the other one buckled, he steps back to admire his work. By the look on his face, Katniss knows that he loves the gloves, and she loves that she made him feel that way. She licks her lips, her nerves buzzing.

“Do you trust me?”

Katniss nods, excitement only adding to the endorphins running through her veins. He grabs one of her leather encased wrists, and leads her to the middle of the room.

When they started their play, Peeta had installed a hook into the main joust of the apartment just for times like this. He reaches for her other wrist, pausing to tsk. “I forgot to lace your gloves.” His eyes meet hers. “You’ll have to punish me later for it.”

He starts to tighten up the laces, and she murmurs, “It seems that I might have to.” He finishes his work, steals another kiss on the end of her nose, and reaches for the rope high above their heads that she didn’t notice before.

She watches him in silence as he threads the organic bamboo rope through the O-ring, once, twice, three times in one of the complicated knots that he loves to do. Meeting her eyes once again, he pulls the other end of the rope taunt. “Do you trust me?”

Her inhale is sharp, causing him to raise his brow. She says the only thing that she knows will convey to him how she feels, “Yes, Sir. Have your way with me.”

He walks the rope to the opposite wall. Before he ties it in the hook hidden by the curtains, he pulls the rope tighter.

She has to keep up with the pull on her arms, so she goes up on her tiptoes. That’s when he loops the rope, tying in a quick release knot. It’s enough to hold her firmly, but not too much so he can get her down if something was to happen.

The leather touches her temple, and the smell only adds to her heightened senses. She closes her eyes, and touches her nose to the edge of the leather so she can inhale the intoxicating scent.

“What are you doing, Kitten?”

Her eyes fly open, and he chuckles at her. “The gloves smell good.”

“They do?”

She smiles, wanting him closer. “Come smell.”

He listens to his wife, and closes the space between them. Instead of paying attention to the gloves, he watches her. She starts to wonder what he is up to, is when she starts to shake. His touch steadies her, and he asks, “Are you alright?”

She nods. “I just got wobbly. I’m alright, Sir.”

He doesn’t let go of her, instead he slides his hands up to her breasts. His thumbs find her nipples, and they pebble, responding to his attention.

But his touch doesn’t linger.

Peeta steps away from her, and all she can do is watch. He crosses the room and opens the cabinet where most of their toys are hidden away. She can’t see what he is picking up, and when he turns back around, he’s holding it behind his back.

He doesn’t stop until he’s behind her. It’s a long moment before he does anything so when he finally touches her, she nearly jumps out of her skin.

His fingers skim down her spine, and she arches into his touch. When he stops, she moans from disappointment. She hears her reward before she feels it.

 

She hears the swish before she feels the touch of what she knows is her purple flogger. It caresses one cheek while her eyes flitter shut. She listens for the next swing, and she relaxes into its touch when it comes touching her other cheek. 

Her moan is loud in the quiet room.

Still the gentle slaps come, always caressing, always the same. She arches into its kiss, and while she wants to ask more—

He stops.

She blinks slowly, trying to get her bearings when she feels his cool hand on her bottom. He rubs her backside in the places that she knows is red. His hand never leaves her skin as he walks around her.

The air stills around her as she looks up into his eyes. The deep stormy sea looks back at her like he’d like nothing better than to eat her.

The night is young yet, perhaps he will, she reflects with a smile as her head rolls back.

“What are you grinning for, Kitten?”

Her bones feel like mush as she tries to keep holding her head up as the delicious feeling of euphoria hums through her veins. “Just thinking,” she whispers.

Unable to keep his hands off of her any longer, he trails his fingers over her ribs, causing goosebumps to erupt. “About what?” he murmurs.

“You eating me,” she replies breathlessly, still unable to look at him.

He runs the end of his nose along hers as her lids flutter open. Her eyes are molten pools of want as they meet his stormy ones. “Is that what you want?”

His words only add to the fog of desire that she has for her husband. Unable to look away, she answers him, “If that is what you want, Sir.”

He doesn’t say anything at first but his touch, strengthened from years of kneading dough, runs up her sides until he is cupping her breasts. His thumbs lightly tease her nipples, again. He doesn’t linger long, as he continues his trail.

Her eyes never leave his, but that only adds to the pleasure as he touches her. His hands run up her arms, pausing when he reaches the soft leather enveloping her. “These are amazing,” he admits.

The pressure from his hands on her bound arms is almost too much. Her want mixed with a longing to feel him again makes her groan in frustration. He continues his exploration despite her protests.

His hands find hers, and he gives her a little squeeze. “Are you alright, Kitten?”

“Yes, Sir. I want you, Sir.”

He steals another kiss, and runs his hands back down her sides, only stopping when he can grip her hips. “I want you.” He tugs her to him until she is flush with his hips and his hardness is pressing against her. Still unable to look away, she doesn’t realize what he is doing until the rope from above comes tumbling down about them.

She must have been up longer than she thought because the pins and needles jump along her skin make her moan, “Oh crap, that hurts.”

His face pales as he helps her lower her arms. “Are you ok?”

She wiggles her hands around, and nods. “I am, I don’t want to stop, Peeta—err, Sir.”

Without another word, he sweeps her up in his arms, and carries her to their bedroom while she tries to wrap her arms around him. For the first time that evening, she’s frustrated because she is bound.

Her feet touch the thick rug in the bedroom, and as she slips back into their role playing, she sinks down onto her knees. Her bound arms find her lap, and she looks up at him through her lashes, hoping that she looks as sexy as she thinks she might.

“Fuck, Katniss,” he mutters. Her lips turn up at the corners and she leans forward so she can nuzzle his tented flannels. He reaches down, and rubs himself. “Do you want it?”

His eyes are even more dark as she nods. “Please, Sir. May I?”

He steps even closer to her, and pulls down his waistband. His thick cock springs out, tapping her on the nose, she is so close. She keeps her giggle quiet, and nuzzles his head instead. She gives it a lazy lick before she looks up to meet his heated gaze.

The question is in his eyes and she knows him and the question well enough by now that she just has to simply nod. With one hand around his dick, the other finds her head and he guides himself into her waiting mouth.

He gives her enough time to swirl her tongue around his head, before he plunges into her throat. She closes her eyes, but he commands, “Look at me, Kitten.”

Her eyes return to his, and he starts to pump again. She can feel his head swell, signaling that he is about to cum, when he pulls out, moaning. He tugs her up and claims her lips. His kiss envelops her, making her gasp when he pulls away. “I’ve been hard for you all day. When you put your mouth on me,” he inhales a shaky breath. “Let’s just say, that I want to make you cum when I do. Get on the bed,” he growls.

 

She follows his command, and starts to crawl on the bed. Lingering on her hands and knees, he comes up behind her and bites her on the rump. She loses her balance and tumbles onto the mattress with a lusty giggle escaping her lips. 

He rolls her over onto her back, so he can climb over the top of her. Usually when they play, he likes to take her from behind. The wildness in his eyes, tells her that tonight will be different. “Are your arms alright?”

She nods.

He smirks.

His hands slip under her knees, and eases them open until he is nestled in the cradle of her thighs. His cock rubs up against her clit, which only encourages her to rub against him. “Oh, Sir. I need you,” her breathless voice spurs him on.

He grinds his hips against hers, and bites her on the shoulder before he slides into her depths. This fullness, this coming together always makes her feel complete once again. He doesn’t give her a chance to say anything when he is throwing her knees over his shoulders so he can pump into her.

After all the teasing, all the want, all the desire, they cum quickly together with her hanging on to him and him collapsing on top of her.

When he is able to roll off of her, he pulls her into his side so they can snuggle. One of her still clad arms drapes over him. With the hand that isn’t under Katniss, Peeta loosens the laces, then starts in on the hooks. He kisses her temple. “Did you enjoy that, Kitten?”

“Oh, yes Sir.” She watches him unlace her when she says, “I can’t wait for my husband to have his turn tomorrow night.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I told you there would be more!! Happy New Year!!! I hope that it’s a good one!!!! 
> 
> Thank you kleeklutch!!!

“This feels weird—“

She hushes him with her finger over his plump red lips that she’d been kissing for the past ten minutes. “It’s not supposed to feel—just wear it Peeta.”

He nibbles the end of her finger, causing her to scowl at him. “Yes, ma’am.”

Katniss walks around him, admiring his naked form, well, all but naked except for the piece of rope she tied around his dick and balls. It doesn’t hurt, he thinks as he swings his cock in the mirror, smirking as it swings back and forth.

He doesn’t see her raise her arm, but feels the smack on his bare bottom. The shiver that travels his spine from her pressing her bare breasts on his back makes them both smile. She growls in his ear, “You are being distracting.” She bites his earlobe then sucks on it. “I want you hot and ready for me all day.”

“I don’t need a rope for that.”

Her hand lands on his right butt cheek and the smack makes them both jump. “Stop being mouthy.” She rubs her nipples on his arm as she circles him again. she plants a kiss and commands, “Alright, time to get dressed.”

He looks down at the rope surrounding his dick. “Are you sure about this?” The rope isn’t tight, but he will definitely feel it all day. 

She sighs, “If it bothers you so much, then take it off. I’ve got to get dressed.” She turns on her heel, and stomps into their walk-in closet.

Disappointment floods his chest. He didn’t want to start their day this way. He starts to follow, but instead he pulls on his boxers. A secret smile appears. This will make for a good end of the day surprise when she sees that he was obedient after all. He calls out, “What do you want for breakfast?”

His beautiful wife comes back out carrying her favorite boots. She sits down to put them on before she answers, “I’ll just grab a cheese bun or two. I’ve got to get to work. Prim is bringing Violet by for a little bit.”

The clock beside the door says that he needs to get to the university too. “Yeah, I’ve got to go too,” he admits as he pulls on his khakis. “Art history is a bitch sometimes.”

She stands and smiles at him as she steps closer to him, running her hand down his bare chest. “Kitten can come out and play this evening.”

There is an immediate tenting in his khakis. He kisses her on the nose, and not wanting to give away that he still has the rope around the Mellark family jewels, he replies, “I like it when Kitten comes out.”

She smiles until her eyes focus on the clock and she swears, “Oh sugar snaps! I’ve gotta go!” She pecks his lips, and says in a rush, “Love ya’, bye!” and runs out the door.

He reaches for his button up, and a lazy smile appears. “I can’t wait until tonight either, Kitten.”

Kpkpkpkp

When she texted and said that she was running late tonight, he didn’t think she it would be past-seven-PM-late. He stirs the stew one more time, before he picks up his phone to try calling her again.

“Oh, crap,” he swears softly when he sees that she did try calling. “Why did you not ring you piece of shit phone?” It was twenty minutes ago he notices as he hits redial.

It has rung twice, when he hears the kitchen door beside him open. He turns in time to see his exhausted wife walk through the door. 

“I called—“ she says.

He sets the phone down and closes the space in between them in two steps. “The damn thing didn’t even ring. I was calling you back.”

His arms go around her, and she lifts her head for his kiss. Their lips touch, and even though both of them are tired, a zing of want zips in between them. She pulls away to say, “I’ve thought of you and that rope all day.” She nuzzles his neck, while she caresses his bare chest. She inhales a deep breath, “I need you.”

“I have a surprise for you,” he whispers.

She pulls back, and silver meets blue as she blinks up at him. “You do?”

He grins. His hand goes to elastic waistband on his flannels and with a shake of his hips, he eases them down. Her eyes leave his, and her gaze follows the track of his pants like a starving woman seeing chocolate cake after a long time.

Her light gasp, “You don’t have any underwear on.” Makes him happy. He doesn’t say anything, but continues to push down his pajama pants. When his cock springs free, her giggle is everything to him. “The rope, I thought you took it off.”

He shakes his head. “No ma’am. I didn’t want to disappoint you.”

She chuckles, “Well I don’t think you could ever disappoint me. And this,” she wraps her slight hand around him, and he instantly hardens. “This is amazing. How did it feel?”

He flushes pink, making her grin even wider. “I think I know how Tim Robbins in “Bull Durham” felt now.”

They both burst out laughing. When she can speak again, she asks, “You mean the garter belt scene?”

He nods, his cheeks turning beet red. “You’re all I’ve thought about today.”

She strokes him, bringing him even closer. “I am?” She whispers.

He thrusts in her hand, loving her touch as he leans over so his lips can hover right above hers. “I want you.”

By the way her breath hitches, he knows that she is as turned on as he is. “I want you, too.”

“But first, we need to eat.”

“Something does smell good.”

“I made stew.”

“I thought that’s what I smelled,” she says. He reaches for his pants, but her grip tightens. “Take them off.”

His brows raise. “Off?”

“Off.”

He nods. “As you wish.” In the years since they’ve been married, while her code words are, ‘do you trust me?’ After one evening of watching, “The Princess Bride”, it was quickly decided that his would be. ‘As you wish.’

The flannels hit the kitchen floor and Katniss hums her appreciation as he fingers the length of rope still around him. “I’m going to go upstairs to change. why don’t you fix us a bowl of stew and go wait on the couch for me.”

“Yes, ma’am,” he chirps.

“And Peeta?” She asks with a tug on him.

He meets her eyes. “Yes, ma’am?”

She slides her fingernail along his slit, making goosebumps appear. “I want tea.”

His hips thrust into her hand again, that part of his body acting on its own. She kisses him on the nose, and says, “Hurry up, now.”

She turns to walk upstairs, and he misses her immediately. He runs his hands through his curls, and exhales heavily. “Damn, I love her,” he mutters to no one in particular, and turns to start on his tasks.

He gets two bowls out of the cabinet. While he reaches, his hardness brushes up against the countertop, sending a shiver of delight through him. Once he has the first one filled, he reaches for the second one pausing in midair. “She said one bowl, didn’t she?” He tries not to over think her command, going to pour her a glass of tea instead.

Peeta takes the bowl and glass into the living room, setting everything down on the coffee table. He goes back to grab a spoon and a napkin and gets back to the couch the same time Katniss is coming down the stairs.

His breath catches because she is wearing the red nightie he got for her just last week. “You look—“

Her smirk is everything. “I do look pretty amazing, don’t I?”

He nods and agrees, “You do.” He drags his eyes away from her, and sees that he forgot the bread. “Why don’t you sit, and let me go get the cornbread.” He hurries, hating that he forgot even that. When he gets back, she is sitting on the couch, waiting for him.

He starts to take his seat beside her when she says, “No.” She leans over, grabs one of the throw pillows they picked out together and throws it on the floor. He raises a brow, and she nods.

Peeta gladly sinks to his knees before her. She leans over, and runs her fingers through his curls and toes the still lingering rope. “I like you on your knees.”

He grins and wiggles as her toe grazes his balls. “As you wish.”

Katniss picks up the bowl and gets a bite. She tries it first before she admits, “That’s good.”

“I did my best.”

She smiles as she gets another spoonful. “Did you eat yet?”

“No, ma’am. I was waiting for you.”

She holds the spoon up to his lips. “Of course you were.”

After he licks the spoon clean, she gets another bite. When he can speak again, he asks, “Can I rub your feet? I know you’ve had a busy day.”

She puts her feet in his lap. he misses her playing with the rope, but starts rubbing in the spots he knows that ache. “That is wonderful, Peeta.”

“I try my best,” he says as he accepts another bite. She continues feeding him, and before too long, they finish the stew, the cornbread and her foot rub. Katniss is lying back on the overstuffed pillows of the couch with her lids half closed. He arranges the sole of her feet on his thighs and rubs her calves. “Are you alright, Kitten?”

Something flashes in her eyes, but she says, “Just tired. It was a long day.”

He licks his lips. “Can I have dessert, please ma’am?”

Her brows raise. “You want, dessert?”

He nods, and tries to look pitiful as he rubs her legs up to her knees. After he kisses her knee caps, he gently guides them apart. He rubs his cheek down her thigh, and asks, “You know, dessert?”

She lets him nudge her legs apart, and smiles when he notices what’s missing. Her chuckle is rich, while he raises a brow. “Mrs. Mellark, you seem to be missing a piece of your clothing.”

She exhales with a smile. “I think I forgot them.”

He sits up higher on his knees, and runs his hands all the way up her thighs. He pauses before he reaches that part of her they both want him to touch. Tonight, he wants her to order him. “Can I?”

With a sultry grin, she widens her legs, and scoots closer to the edge of the seat. He licks his lips, and lets his hands continue their journey.

His fingers find her soft brown curls, and he lazily runs a finger through them, tracing her slit. “Oh, Peeta,” she whispers.

He parts the folds of her sex, and finds her clit. His thumb begins to circle in the way he knows she likes best. “What is it Kitten?”

She grinds herself against his hand, as he inserts his forefinger into her. He knows right where to touch her to make her moan. “Oh, Peeta.”

He lowers his head, and she threads her fingers through his curls. She feels his tongue caress lower lips as she wiggles even closer to him. Her moan fills the room when he finds her clit. Pleasure of his own bolts through his body when she pulls his impossibly closer. His gaze never leaves hers.

While he sucks, he pumps and her orgasm washes over her in a rush leaving her breathless. he pulls away but only so he can sweep her into his arms. “Where are we going?” she breathes.

He kisses her on the forehead. “To the bed.”

Her aftershocks rake over her body as she quivers in his arms. He walks into their room and maneuvers them to the center of the bed. Only pausing long enough to arrange her limbs before he slides into her.

She smiles lazily up at him, lifting her legs so she can feel him go even deeper. “Fuck me, Peeta,” she purrs.

“As you wish,” he replies as he begins to snap his hips. Another wave of pleasure begins its ascent, he reaches around her thigh to find her clit again.

“Oh Peeta,” she groans as she watches him. In the years since they’ve gotten married, she’s learned that she loves to watch him come. Especially when the love making is as good as it is right now and both of their eyes are rolling back in their heads.

he grins his teeth together and grunts, “Are you ready for me, Kitten?”

she grinds her hips against his pelvis and answers, “Always, I’m always ready for you.”

He gasps for his own breath, while she begins to shake again. As good as she feels right now, she loves the way he smiles, grimaces, and then stiffens as he cums. He pulls out of her, and arranges her legs again so he can lay down beside her.

She starts to wiggle to the edge of the bed, but he pulls her back. “Stay with me,” he wishes.

“Wet spot, sir.”

He opens one eye long to pull her back to his side. “it will be alright. I need to cuddle first.” She agrees with a chuckle, and he wraps his arms around her, with a hand landing on her breast. He kisses her on the neck and squeezes. “I bet they felt neglected.” He thumbs her nipple, adding to the ebb of pleasure still surging through her veins. “I’ll have to remedy that.”

She wiggles, remembering the thing that she needs to tell him. “Peeta—I need to tell you something.”

He stops what he is doing so he can sit up. “What’s wrong?”

She meets his gaze, and for a moment worry makes her brows furrow, “Nothing, Peeta. I do need to tell you something.”

He sits back on his heels and she misses his heat. “Just tell me then.”

She takes a deep breath and admits,“I’m pregnant.”

The silence in the room is so thick, Katniss starts to think that she made a mistake. She sits up to go to the bathroom before he can see her tears, when he is tackling her. His lips are everywhere, and they finally land on her lips kissing her breathless.

When she can finally push him far away to catch her breath, he says breathlessly, “You’re pregnant.”

“Mm-hmm. I was at the doctor’s. That’s why I was late coming home.”

“You’re really pregnant?”

“I am, Peeta. I really am.” Her chuckle fills the room and he joins his with her. “Baby will be here in August.”

He steals another kiss, before he scoots down to where he is eye level with her belly button. His kiss is so gentle then he says, “Our little baby is in there.”

She runs her fingers through his hair. “You’re happy then?”

He looks back at her, resting his chin on her stomach. “I think I could fly to the moon if you needed me to.”

“You don’t have to do that. Just hold me?”

He slides back in behind her, wrapping her in his arms again. “Always, Kitten, always.”


End file.
